


we are wild, Americana, exotica, do you want to feel a little bit beautiful, baby?

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America Civil War, Captain America the Winter Soldier, Real Life Fiction
Genre: M/M, Sebastian is a tease, and looks really good in leather and tight jeans, but not really, he had this coming, its all his fault, poor Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had a plan, the plan to make set on CA:CW hell, especially while people could see, and while he was in the Captain uniform,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadsongssaysomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/gifts), [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts).



He was running late, he knew that from the loud constant beeping from the alarm clock next to him. Chris had already left from the morning, the film crew, be it, the Russo brothers, needed their Cap on set early to run through some of his fight scenes with HYDRA. He, on the other hand, had the luxury of sleeping in, hitching a ride with Anthony and Robert in the morning, a ride which he may miss. Trying to gather some form of fresh clothes from Chris’ room floor, he knew he didn’t have time to actually grab a shower, let alone make it to his level to dress in decent work attire. At least he was going to be dressed as homeless Bucky for some part of the day. Tugging on his jeans from last night, it was a tight fit to begin with, the lack of time he had to look decent and not completely screwed over wasn’t helping with the little difficulty of getting his fly up somehow. He blamed Chris for all of his, the whole night was meant to be a nice, simple, wind down meal after a long day shooting, which it was, until they got back to Chris’ room. That was when the patriotic asshole decided it was his duty to fuck Sebastian so hard that he blacked out, twice he remembers. Managing to get his jeans on while not falling over looking for his shirt was a feat in itself. Shaking his head at the time, he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots while scanning the room for his goddamn fucking shirt. Knowing his luck, Chris would have thrown it in an unknown direction during his rush to get them both naked as fast as he could. Something he was usually very proud of his boyfriend for doing, not, however, when it meant that his shirt went missing as a casualty. Listening to a ringing in the room, he grabbed his phone off of the floor, groaning at the name appearing on his screen.

“Hey man, you ready, we’re at your level,” Anthonys cheeriness in the morning is something he wishes he could deal with.

“Yeah, so, ready,” He grunted, grabbing his wallet, glasses and keys, still in search for a clean shirt.

“Good cause,” The phone went silent with a knock to Chris’ door, how they knew he was there was something he didn’t really want to know.

Grabbing the cleanest looking shirt of Chris’ off of the floor, he grabbed his jacket, sliding it on as he kicked open the door.

“Ready,” He smiled over to both Anthony and Robert, flicking his sunglasses from on top of his head to cover his eyes. 

“Late night,” He heard the smirk in Roberts voice in front of him.

“Hmmmm,” He knew not answering was the best way to annoy the man, his mind was set on getting payback on one Mr. Evans.

“Its lucky we’ve got a more laid back day, Chris texted me this morning with a picture of him and Scarlett training,” Anthony shook his head smiling, heading into the elevator.

“Sounds like hell,” He laughed, watching the numbers drop as they hit the main floor. 

The ride to the set was calming for all of them, the scenery was beautiful and the lack of traffic on the roads meant that it was a quiet, peaceful ride. Getting to the main entrance onto set, Sebastian nodded over to where Frank and Emily were huddled together drinking coffee in their robes, Cobie coming over to give them each a hug.

“Its going to be awful,” She laughed.

It really was, just not for him. One the way over, his mind figured the one thing that brought Chris to his knees, him. He could be as dirty as Chris, and even better, he only had to film two scenes today, both with Scarlett. This gave him ampules of time to lounge around, on set, wearing his skinny jeans and Chris’ shirt, two things that could wreak havoc for Chris in the Cap suit. Nodding over to his wardrobe team, he got put into his seat for his makeover, shoved out and into the arms of his dresser who only laughed at the ridiculousness of his clothes.

“It’s okay, all of us go through the jeans dance,” She winked, leaving him to get dressed into his more comfortable clothes.

Heading over to his scenes with Scarlett, he gave her the brightest smile he could, waving over to where Jeremy was chilling next to her.

“Someone woke up in a good mood,” Jeremey winked up at him.

“It’s going to be a good day,” He smirked, pulling Scarlett up from her seat as Joe called for the two of them.

Filming scenes with any member of the cast was easy, but Scarlett had this ability to put any thought or insecurity to the back of his mind. The two of them went through their dialogue, both the English and the Russian parts before taking to the set. The scenes were short but for their characters, heavily meaningful. Hearing the glorious word ‘CUT’ and a ‘cut the check’ that was aimed in their direction, he rushed back over to wardrobe, wanting to get back into his clothes before Chris had the chance to see him. Ignoring the laughter from the wardrobe ladies at his jeans dance, he slide Chris’ shirt over his head, shrugging on his jacket before heading outside. 

The sun was beaming down on set, giving him a good reason to wear his sunglasses. Usually it’s through lack of sleep or being hungover then actual sun, so this was nice for a change. Smirking as he saw the familiar red and blue uniform, he walked over to where Chris and Robert were in standing. Flicking his glasses onto his head, he smirked over at the stare at Chris was giving him, biting down on his bottom lip as he slid over to the two of them.

“Hey,” He whispered into Chris’ ear, ignoring the laughter from Robert as he walked away.

“Nice, um, what, jeans, hi,” Chris mumbled out.

“Well, I was late getting up this morning, I had to improvise,” He leant against Chris’ side.

“Thought that was my shirt, looks good on you,” Chris coughed.

“Better off,” He made sure no one was looking over, leaning up to bit down on Chris’ earlobe, resting his forehead against Chris’ temple.

“Fuck babe,” He heard the desperation appearing in Chris’ voice.

“Mmmm, you on late tonight?” His arm snaked around Chris’ waist, playing with the belt hoop on his uniform.

“Yes,” This was too easy for him, really.

“Sucks to be you then,” He lightly kissed the injunction between Chris’ neck and shoulder.

Pushing himself off of his boyfriend, he moved over to where Cobie and Scarlett were both grinning at him. Giving his hips a little sway, he bent down to pick something that Scarlett ‘accidentally’ dropped, loving how she enjoyed embarrassing Chris as much as he loved turning him on.

“Nice work there soldier,” Cobie winked as he sat down next to her.

“That was a battle, he is about to bring war,” He leant back to stare over at the heated gaze that Chris was directing at him. This definitely was not over.


	2. We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback is a bitch

The buzzing on his bedside table was enough to drag him out of his sleep, something which he was very much enjoying. With Chris deciding to spend last night whilst sending him text messages was enough to really make Sebastian anxious for today. It wasn’t that he was used to winning over Chris with his teasing, it was just that he really hated it when Chris went quiet after 12pm. It was his thinking time and that was the danger zone that Chris didn’t enter last night. Running his hand over his face, he shook his head at the message, it was his day off, meaning that he and Anthony was going to go onto set and laugh at them all. Listening to his phone vibrate in his hands, he flicked his finger over the screen, feeling his mouth become dry at the photo. It was him, in his Cap uniform with the top half undone and a metal chain around his neck. Fuck this was going to be an interesting day. Getting into jeans that are much easier for him to move in, he slipped on a plain white shirt from his suitcase that was propped up in the corner. Sitting down to tugged on his shoes, he shook his head at his phone still buzzing on his bed. Hoping that it was Anthony letting him know that he was out the front of his door, he glared at the little name that crossed the screen. Rolling his eyes to get this over and done with, he balance the phone between his ear and shoulder, grabbing his wallet and key from the table on the left of his case. 

“Yeah babe?” He tried to sound relaxed, his insides felt like they were spinning out of control.

“Can’t I call to see how my perfect boyfriend is this fine morning?” He could hear the gin on Chris’ face, rolling his eyes as he headed over to his door.

“Hey,” He mouthed to Anthony.

“Normal people can, you are not that,” He shook his head, mouthing ‘Chris’ over to the confused look on Anthony’s face. 

“Well, its such a nice day, I just didn’t want you to waste it,” He grinned as he and Anthony waited for the elevator.

“How thoughtful of you,” This was going to be a long day.

“I’m caring like that,” Chris laughed.

“Sure, caring,” He headed into the elevator, watching the numbers decrease down to 0.

“So, you coming to set?” He knew that this was all a part of Chris’ game, one he intended on winning.

“Anthony and I are already in the lobby, heading over to the parked car to take us their already, funny that,” He nodded to the driver, sliding into the backseat. 

“Good, see you soon,” The conversation went silent, his head leant against the window, not knowing what it was that he was installed for.

“All good Seb?” The look on Anthonys face answered all thoughts that were running through his head.

“I’m fucked,” He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. 

“Good or bad?” Anthony smiled over, watching the car pull up to the gates.

“Both, definitely both,” He shook his head, dragging himself out of the car, following Anthony over to the food hall.

Waving over to Scarlett and Jeremy who were resting against the wall, he wanted to cry when he looked over to Chris. The bastard was staring at him with a stupid smirk on his face. His lips were biting on the metal chain that was around his neck, dog tags that the costume department thought that Chris needed to wear, today. The best thing for him to do was to turn and leave, not giving Chris the satisfaction of his teasing and messages getting to him. Unfortunately, he was never really good at listening to his mind. Stalking over to wear he was leaning against the wall, he waved over to the rest of the cast, grabbing the dog tags around Chris’ neck, dragging him along the corridor towards a small unused room. Shoving Chris through the door, he slammed it closed shut with his foot, the rest of his body pushed Chris against the wall, his lips attached to his neck.

“Fuck,” He heard Chris’ moan ripple against his chest.

“You’re a dick,” He didn’t give Chris a chance to reply, biting down on his bottom lip.

Grinning at the moan that ripped through Chris, he coaxed his mouth open, his tongue searching for those spots that he had learnt over the years. Cupping the side of Chris’ cheek, he angled his mouth down slightly, giving him more leverage to try and control the kiss. Sliding his hands through Chris’ hair, he tugged on the ends, smirking at the moan that flowed from Chris’ mouth into his. Moving his leg between Chris’, he grinded slowly against him, groaning at the two hands that moved into his back pocket.

“God babe,” Chris’ head fell back against the wall, giving Sebastian new skin to mark.

Moving his lips down Chris’ jaw, he blew past his ear, biting down just below his ear. Creating a path from his ear to his neck with small bites, he traced back up with his tongue, soothing over the red marks that were forming. Trailing his hand down Chris’ chest, he gripped onto the side of his hip, giving him more hold. His tongue followed back up the path that he had created, making Chris moan at the pressure. Building the friction between them, he groaned as two hands gripped onto his waist picking him up, his legs wrapping around Chris waist. Moving his hands in to Chris hair, he pulled his head to the side, moaning at the teeth that were biting along his neck. 

“That’s it babe,” He whispered into Chris’ ear.

“Fuck,” They moaned at the friction.

Using the wall as a lever, Sebastian pushed down against Chris, his teeth sinking into Sebastians shoulder.

“Fuck,” He felt heat building throughout him, something in his mind reminding him of his actual plan.

“Close,” He heard the words that he was waiting for from Chris. 

“Yeah?” He lowered his legs onto the ground, his legs shaking slightly.

“Fuck,” Chris’ head rested against his shoulder.

“Good,” He pushed Chris away from him, forcing himself to focus on walking.

Not looking back was a definite thing that he must do, knowing the look that would be on Chris’ face. Heading out of the door, he leant against the wall, making his legs move away from the room and back into the food hall. The smirk that was plastered onto Scarletts face cause his to redden, ignoring her gaze, he headed over to Anthony.

“You were a while,” Anthony poked him.

“Not long enough,” He laughed.

“What did you do?” Anthony looked over his shoulder.

“Chris?” He refused to look back.

“He is shooting daggers into your back,” Jeremy raised his eyebrow at him.

“Good,” He smiled, leaning back in his seat. 

He knew as soon as Chris got to the hotel, there would be hell to pay, something he really was gunning for.


End file.
